In School Blues
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: We've all had one of those just purely bad days. Kana is having an extremely horrible day, and Kurama is always on her mind. This causes her to get into a LOT of trouble. It's a one-shot songfic. Enjoy!


In School Blues

Author note: Well, here is the last one. I didn't exactly finish it at school; got a good majority of it done during Government class and lunch. Thank you Study Hall time!! **Disclaimer: **I do not own "Hey Julie", Fountains of Wayne does, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do CLAIM one character named Kana. Everyone knows the drill. Well, I am not going to babble long. Enjoy the fanfiction!

...

Working all day for a mean little man

With a clip-on tie and rub-on tan

Kana ran threw the halls of the school, trying to get to her first class.

He's got me running 'round the office

Like a dog around a track

"You're late Tanya. You know the punishment," her art teacher said, pointing to the stack of books by the side wall.

Kana grumbled and picked up the stack of books, then headed outside the classroom. She placed the books on her head and balanced them, letting her mind wander off to thoughts of when she could go home and talk to Kurama.

But when I get home,

You're always there to rub my back

She went through her art class with very little confrontation with art teacher. The bell rang, signaling her freedom from that class. She walked towards her next class, and when she was two feet away from the class the warning bell rang. She sprinted towards the class when the principal caught her arm.

Hey Julie,

Look what they're doing to me

Trying to trip me up

"Miss Tanya there is no running in the hallways," the principal said, keeping her arm in his grasp.

"But I..." Kana tried, but was cut off by the principal.

"No buts," the principal said, letting her go. She was officially late for class.

Trying to wear me down

Julie, I swear, it so hard to bear it

And I'd never make it through without you around

"Tanya, you're late," the math teacher told her, pointing to the stack of books on the side wall by the door.

"I know the drill," Kana said, grabbing the books and walking out of the classroom.

Hours on the phone making pointless calls

I got a desk full of papers that means nothing at all

Kana sat in her desk in the classroom going through all the papers on her desk, trying to figure out what to do with them.

Sometimes I catch myself staring into space

Counting down the hours 'til I get to see your face

Kana made it to her next class on time. Sitting in her desk staring out of the window, letting her mind wander, seeing Kurama's beautiful green eyes.

Hey Julie

Look what they're doing to me

Trying to trip me up

Kana walked to lunch Deora and Yume on her right side, talking away.

"Hey, Kana, watch..." Yume started to say as Kana walked right into a wall. "...out," Yume finished.

Kana fell to the floor rubbing her forehead. "This is the worse day of my life."

Trying to wear me down

Julie, I swear, it's so hard to bear it

And I'd never make it through without you around

No, I'd never make it through without you around

"I would say so; you have been late, got in trouble with the principal. It would be registered as the worse day so far this year," Deora said, helping Kana off the floor.

How did it come to be

That you and I must be

"You seem to be really distracted. Running into walls is unlike you," Yume said, leaning against the wall.

Far away from each other every day

Why must I spend my time?

"Maybe she misses her lover boy," Yusuke said from the doorway leading to the cafeteria.

Kana shot Yusuke an evil look. Not that his suggestion wasn't true, but she didn't like the bluntness in the remark.

Filling up my mind

With facts and figures that never add up anyway?

They never add up anyway

Kana's lunch hour went with no more complications. In her study period she tried to do her math homework, but the numbers were all jumbled together. She took off her glasses beginning to stare off into space, just as the teacher announced it was time to start class.

Working all day for a mean little guy

With a bad toupee and soup-stained tie

Kana quickly got her books and supplies on her desk. She was determined to be ready for class.

He's got me running 'round the office

Like a gerbil on a wheel.

The rest of the class went by fairly quickly. She was now running towards her English class trying to make it on time.

He can tell me what to do

But he can't tell me what to feel

"Tanya, you were nearly late," the teacher said, pointing at her seat with a really annoyed look on her face.

Hey Julie

Look what they're doing to me

Trying to trip me up

The final bell had rung, indicating that they could go home for the day. Little did Kana know someone waited for her.

Trying to wear me down

Julie, I swear, it's so hard to bear it

Kana was sitting by a tree in the school yard when Kurama came up to her, blocking the light catching her attention. She looked up into his bright emerald green eyes.

And I'd never make it through without you around

No, I'd never make it through without you around

No, I'd never make it through without you around

"I've heard you've had a bad day," Kurama said, sitting next to her.

"The worse," Kana said, explaining the events of her day.

...

Author notes: Yippee! Done with the second one; the song fic's were fun to work on, but whew! I am glad to be done. Again, Thank You Mischakitsune!!!!!! I hope everyone that started school today had an awesome day. I know I did the first day of my senior year of high school always fun. Well, please R&R!! Hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time bye bye!! (beta note: --''' I'm a beta reader, and I don't like my English 1A Pre-AP teacher. -blows a rasberry at Mrs. Menephee- lol)


End file.
